robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Who Made This...?
I went offline to watch YouTube... while I was gone, somebody was busy making something weird... Who Made This...? I had recently dealt with a hacker on Roblox. Well, I wouldn't say "dealt." All I did was get her away from me. I was online and I just finished talking to my new friend HispanicHija_Ashley and I left the game to go watch some YouTube videos... When I returned about an hour later a friend chat group was made. It was titled "They are back... All Of Them..." "...?" I typed. My friend HispanicHija_Ashley typed "que?" Then a few moments later she said "hola...?" I realized the hacker may have done this. I typed "oh no" but I then I remembered I was going to keep this a secret from Ashley so she won't become a target. "que" she said. I changed the subject "who made this...?" "idk," Ashley said "y espanõl no worrie?" I had been giving her English lessons, she was getting better. I said "uh" then "you don't have to" than "okay?" "sí" she said then she went offline. "oh no," said Pouring_Showers "they're back" I was surprised he was in this group, much less... survived what had happened to him before... "...Who?" I asked. "Them" he typed. I asked, "who's them?" And he replied "the wons who names are unknown" I thought I was beginning to understand but I wanted to make sure before jumping to conclusions. "wha-?" I asked "wdym?" It took a long time for him to respond, when he did he said "the wons who only share their name with the most trusted" I was positive about who he was talking about: our old friends. "..." I typed "waittttt" then "They never went missing though...?" A while later he replied with "they sure did, after the person whose name remains unspoken started and failed, my sister vanished when I and Noob went missing" His sister: ZarahUsher, the leader of her tribe. Noob: his brother, Zarah's brother, Unhackable_Noob. "What about the rest...?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer. He replied after a short wait "they vanished along with her, a few have died. but now they see they cannot defeat her they are after you, Zan3, and your friends and she will not back down." I couldn't believe it. "no no no no no no no no no," I said "your bluffing" "I wish I was but unfortunately I am not," he said. I remembered what a crisis he was in and asked: "wait, aren't you lost in the woods or something...?" "that is unimportant... I'm sorry, I have no choice but to...- I cannot tell you, just know you're in danger, even around your former savior..." he replied. "what are you saying.......??" I asked. "Goodbye..." he said. "wait," I said. Too late, he was no longer online. "noo" I said. Ashley came on and I had to reassure her everything was okay, but I doubt that myself. A few weeks ago a group was made, similar to that, both made by my arch rival: SabrinaArchLarock, the hacker lady who made me a myth when she hacked my account and used it. I don't know how long I and my friends can stay safe but I doubt it'll be long, hopefully, it is. Category:Marked for Review